


Hopeless

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Degradation, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sir Kink, Smut, Snowballing, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Yeah you."The creature says and Hongjoong's insides melt at the velvet feel of his voice.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Hope you enjoy this mess  
> Lmk what you think and bye  
> Remember to stay hydrated

It's shortly after nine that Hongjoong opens the heavy front door of his house, his vision trying to adjust to the darkness around him. He kicks off his shoes, lazily making his way towards the staircase and up to the second floor.

He still doesn't understand how he could afford this.

He opens the door of his bedroom, eyeing his bed fondly.

He's been wanting to just lay down in that heavenly softness and do absolutely nothing for hours now but work was still in the way.

He had to work, he had so much to do that at some point he forgot about his bed and the comfort of it. But now that he's finally home, nothing sounds better than collapsing in bed and watching Netflix for the rest of the night.

He drops his bag by the door, not bothering to close it as he makes his way towards the bed, falling down on it face first, groaning. It hurts a little but his covers made the fall softer.

He snuggles into the fabric, letting out a satisfied hum. It feels like forever since he did this. He runs his hand along the bed, searching for his computer that he remembers leaving there, somewhere.

He just wants to turn off and focus on what makes him happy. He wants to put everything aside and have a moment for himself. No work, no company. Just himself, his computer and some food maybe a bottle of-

"Hey."

Hongjoong's eyes shoot open and his body jolts up, looking around the room for the source of the sound that just gave him a heart attack. He frowns when he sees a grinning creature sitting on his window frame, his eyes focused on him. He should feel fear but his brain is too tired to think about his emotions.

"Yeah you."

The creature says and Hongjoong's insides melt at the velvet feel of his voice. His clothing is torn but still holds together on his petite body. His hair is messy but weirdly stylish. Hongjoong feels like he has seen him somewhere before but he can't remember where.

"I noticed you, looking really tired."

The creature says and Hongjoong frowns. He wants to ask how and from where and why was he even watching him in the first place but he doesn't get the chance before the creature is talking to him again.

"I'm San, just by the way."

He says, his hand popping out but then quickly moving back so he can balance himself. The handshake can wait. He looks up after a while of silence, grinning when he notices Hongjoong is still looking at him, confused.

"That fall looked painful."

He says, smiling. Hongjoong frowns deeper, still not understanding why this humanoid thing with sharp fangs named San was in his room, looking at and talking to him. He eyes the other's figure, sighing when he notices the long tail with soft looking fur at the very end.

An Incubi, huh. Weren't those dangerous? Why would someone want to have a demon sleep with them, almost killing them in the process anyway?

He continues staring at San, now understanding why he came. Sometimes they could be summoned by someone and then left alone. And they can't return unless they get their job done, which sounds cruel. It sounds like too much for a simple demon like the ones of San's kind.

"I'm here to help you."

He says and Hongjoong rolls his eyes. He knows that's not true. San clearly notices his reaction and his mouth opens to defend himself but then he closes it again, knowing he has nothing to say. He was a good liar but he really doesn't feel like putting the effort into that. He sighs.

"I know you don't want to do this but, please, I'm begging you, I just want to go, I have things to do at home."

San speaks, rubbing his face in frustration. Hongjoong scoffs, making San frown slightly. _Home._

"Why did you come then? I thought you can deny requests if you don't want to go."

Hongjoong questions, ignoring the other's words that left his mouth after the first sentence and shifting on his bed so he can face the demon sitting on his window frame. San rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, hissing.

It's odd to Hongjoong. It looks like he's blushing but at the same time not. It's cute, in a way.

The demon looks up, locking their eyes. Hongjoong's heart flutters, the intensity of San's gaze making him tingle all over.

"Yeah... but I just, I wanted to, I really want something from my boss and I'm trying to get it as soon as I possibly can."

He answers and Hongjoong nods, frowning. _Boss?_ He tears his eyes away from the other, looking everywhere but his direction. His hands are now itching, maybe he should accept.

 _No_. He's tired and wants to be alone, right? He shouldn't say yes. He's going to say no and stay the way he was planning on staying.

"And why me? You could've just gone to someone else, someone closer."

Hongjoong says, letting himself fall back on the bed, closing his eyes and covering his face with one arm. He's so tired. This is stupid too, he shouldn't be dealing with this.

What is an Incubi that doesn't even have his horns fully grown out yet going to do to him? Nothing, exactly. This kind could barely use their power for something other than sexual activities.

"Please? You looked really tired and I'm just one human away from my wings! Please? I want them so bad!"

San cries, pouting at Hongjoong. The other frowns, looking up at the ceiling before sitting back up and looking down at his lap. Maybe he really should just accept San and let him help him out. His dick would probably appreciate something other than his hand once in a while. He looks back up, locking eyes with the waiting demon.

"Are you a, well, um, a..."

"A top?"

San asks, ending Hongjoong's struggle. The human shyly nods and San chuckles, leaning his head against the glass. He sits more comfortably, humming low in his throat. It's a soothing sound to Hongjoong's ears.

"Do I look like an Incubi to you?"

He asks, spreading his legs as if to prove a point. Hongjoong gulps thickly. If he's honest with himself, the demon does look like that. He wouldn't be asking those questions if he knew the answers to them. And, does that mean he isn't an Incubi?

"I'm a Succubi, so no, I'm really not."

He says, his smile falling down when he notices Hongjoong's face.

"Did you want me to be?"

Hongjoong quickly shakes his head, his eyes wider.

"N-No, I'm- it's a good thing."

San chuckles and nods at Hongjoong in understanding. They'll never see each other again after this, unless Hongjoong decides on calling San to come again that is, but he's pretty sure he won't. He blinks slowly, sighing.

"Alright, but you'll do all the work, I'm tired."

He tells him, feeling a little selfish for saying so. San grins with his head turned outside to the moon, his big eyes shining prettily in the moonlight.

He nods, climbing down from the window frame and walking over to the human. He kneels on the bed, making Hongjoong back up a little bit, resting his head on one of his pillows. San giggles cutely.

"Of course, I was hoping for that."

He says, crawling closer to Hongjoong, his moves elegant and sensual with his tail swaying around him carelessly. He kneels on either side of Hongjoong's thighs, leaning down with his hands now pressed against the other's chest. Hongjoong gulps nervously.

"A-Aren't you going to close the window?"

He questions, voice shaking. San smiles, sitting up and looking around him before shaking his head. He reaches for Hongjoong's hands, setting them on his hips as he slowly and teasingly rolls them.

He hums, watching as Hongjoong's eyes roll to the back of his head, his chin tilting up with a deep groan. San then leans back down, ghosting his lips over Hongjoong's.

"I want people to hear you, or me, doesn't matter."

Hongjoong sighs, feeling the room temperature rise even with the wide opened window and door. San then pulls back, making him roll his eyes at the loss of contact and warmth.

"I'll take care of everything, princess."

Hongjoong frowns at that, tightening his hold on San's hips. The Succubi hisses, looking down at him with wide eyes. Hongjoong groans, one of his hands coming down to San's thigh.

"Don't call me that."

He says sternly and San quickly nods, his eyes still shining in the low light of his room. He leans back down, smirking as his eyes stare deep into Hongjoong's. He brushes his lips over the other's, making the man's hands slide down to his ass to hold him better.

"Yes, Sir."

Hongjoong smiles at that, his eyes falling shut when San leans down all the way. The kiss is soft and slow, their breathing remaining balanced. San shifts, grinding down against Hongjoong, making him gasp against his mouth.

The man then groans, letting his tongue press between San's lips. The demon lets him in his mouth, now holding Hongjoong's face in his hands and tilting it up more to deepen the kiss.

Hongjoong's one hand sets on San's lower back, sliding up and down to occupy it with something as the other one travels into San's hair. He tugs slightly, making San gasp into the kiss.

He smiles in satisfaction, the feeling of San's tail around his arm now tickling him. He licks hungrily into San's mouth, feeling his sudden arousal take over his senses as he gently tugs at his hair and helps him roll his hips.

When San pulls away Hongjoong can't help the heavy pants leaving his lips. San smiles, chuckling breathlessly. He sits up again, his waist feeling even more narrow under Hongjoong's palms now. San roams his hands around Hongjoong's torso, grinning at him from above.

"I don't like the clothes you're wearing."

Hongjoong says, getting up and supporting his body on his elbows. San looks down at his outfit, smirking before looking back up.

He lifts one of his hands, simply snapping his fingers and Hongjoong's breath stutters as the demon's clothing disappears right in front of his eyes, his erection now standing against his stomach proudly. Hongjoong reaches out to run his hand down San's chest and sides, making him chuckle.

"Better?"

He asks and Hongjoong immediately nods with a "definitely", not being able to get enough of San's smooth and soft skin and the feeling of it under his hands.

"Now, let's get this off, hm?"

San says, smoothing his hand down the front of Hongjoong's jeans. Hongjoong nods, letting San get down from his lap and unbutton his pants. He lifts his hips to make the slide easier, feeling unusually eager.

The demon drops the clothing on the floor with a light thud, sliding his hands up the man's thighs. San smiles, looking up into his eyes and keeping their gazes locked as he mouths at the outline of Hongjoong's cock through his boxers. The human shivers, his hands hesitantly moving back into San's hair.

San hooks his fingers behind the elastic of Hongjoong's boxers, slowly pulling them down and leaving kisses on every inch of newly shown skin.

Hongjoong shivers with every touch of San's lips against his skin, his hands running through his black locks. He hums and throws his head back when San presses an experimental kiss to the head of his cock.

Hongjoong curses, bending his legs to have San's head between his thighs. The demon glances up, his eyes flashing black as he takes a hold of Hongjoong's length, licking a wet stripe up the underside all the way to the tip.

He swirls his tongue around the head of Hongjoong's cock, taking a deep breath before sinking down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the way he knows humans like it.

His tail sways behind him, caressing his own skin with the soft fur at the very end. His eyes widen a little when he gets an idea, shifting to stick his ass out higher.

His tail swiftly moves to circle around his entrance and he lets out a soft moan, feeling it slowly push inside, a barely audible squelch making him tremble.

As most demon tails were, his is an extension of himself and he has learned how to use it a long time ago, knowing he's going to have to use it more and more with every visit he ever pays to anyone.

He surely doesn't regret learning how to use it, especially now when he can pleasure himself with it too.

Hongjoong groans loudly, his hips moving up to buck into San's mouth, causing him to shift his eyes to look up at him. The demon gazes into his eyes with his teary ones, bobbing his head slower.

The man curses under his breath, his hips bucking up into San's mouth again, harder this time. The demon then pulls back with a cough when he hits the back of his throat, a tear escaping his eye and his tail flying out of him. Hongjoong's heart skips a beat and he sits up, worry filling his head.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

San is still for a moment, trying not to laugh because it's been so long since someone did that to him. He shakes his head, getting back into his previous position with a smirk on his face.

He leans back down, pressing a small kiss to Hongjoong's cock. The human lets out a stuttered breath, frowning at San softly.

"D-Did you like that?"

He questions and San shrugs his shoulders, bracing himself on all fours between Hongjoong's legs as he grips the base of his length.

"Maybe."

He answers and Hongjoong's head rolls back again, his hands moving into the demon's hair again. He can now properly feel the bumps on his head, making him aware that San isn't far from having his horns.

He waits for him to move again but the demon never does. He looks down at him in confusion and San rolls his eyes, taking the man into his mouth and flattening his tongue against the underside. His tail makes it's way back, finally beginning to move inside him.

Hongjoong soon catches on and so he leans back, lifting his hips slowly at first but his pace picking up over time. He gently grips the Succubi's hair, guiding his head as well as keeping it in place to make the slide of his cock easier. He moves his hands to the back of San's head, pushing him down.

"Oh my, Sannie, you feel so good..."

Hongjoong says breathlessly, feeling that familiar burning feeling bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He frowns, his hand tightening in San's hair. _Already? Can't I hold it a little longer?_ _What am I, a horny teenager?_

He pulls San off with a cute 'pop', bringing a hand down to his dick to jerk himself off to his release. _Apparently_ _._ San eyes his dick hungrily, licking his lips before parting them to talk.

"Come on my face."

He says, his voice calm but breathy. Hongjoong's heart skips a beat and he blinks in confusion, hoping he heard that correctly.

"What?"

"Come on my face, please."

San pleads, confirming that what Hongjoong heard was indeed what he heard and he was not hallucinating. He nods, feeling like he's going to finish in the next few minutes, if not seconds, if the demon keeps looking at him like that.

San opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. His eyes roll to the back of his head before closing and Hongjoong whines at the sight. This is unfair. Why can't normal people be this attractive? He knows many good looking people but none of them can compare to San's beauty.

He notices the way San's tail is working it's way inside of him and his dick twitches, realizing that there is surely going to be more than just this.

He lets out a final warning, his hand slowing down as he reaches his climax, painting San's face and filling his mouth with his come. The demon pulls back when Hongjoong stops all his movements and crawls on top of him with his eyes slowly opening again, tilting his chin up.

Hongjoong looks at him with hooded eyes, his hazy and post orgasmic mind trying to process what is happening. The soft fur of San's tail returns to hover above their heads and Hongjoong smiles at the way San grits his teeth at the loss.

His eyes widen when the Succubi leans down, hungrily licking into his mouth but preventing him from swallowing. Hongjoong's first thought probably shouldn't be how hot San looks and it should most definitely be how gross his own come tastes, but he can't help it.

San then pulls back with a string of saliva mixed with come connecting their tongues together. He swallows, making Hongjoong do the same. He cringes, a shiver running down his spine. _Gross_.

"Holy shit, where did you learn to do that?"

He asks, shocked and a little terrified that he liked it, whatever it was. San giggles and Hongjoong thinks he shouldn't look so cute with come all over his face and escaping from the corners of his mouth.

"Years of experience."

San tells him, tone cocky and a smug smile on his face. Hongjoong wants to wipe it off. He sits up and reaches out to bring San closer, making him sit in his lap again. San yelps but giggles, making himself comfortable.

He lets Hongjoong wipe away some of the come he still has on his face, looking at him with half lidded eyes. The human gathers most of it on his fingers, gently slipping them inside San's mouth. The Succubi happily accepts, sucking on his fingers with his tongue making them clean again.

He cups Hongjoong's cheeks once he pulls his fingers out, leaning down to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Will you fuck me now? Please?"

He murmurs against his lips and Hongjoong groans, hands squeezing San's hips. He's sure the Succubi will have handprints in his skin when they're finished. The thought itself makes his cock twitch back to life.

Hongjoong soon tilts his head up to deepen the kiss, letting San explore his mouth with his tongue. His tail swirls around their bodies, occasionally brushing against Hongjoong. It doesn't last long but it's enough to leave them both breathing heavily.

"Please, I really want to feel you in me, I want you to fill me up with your cock."

San begs, a pout setting itself on his pretty face. Hongjoong's stomach turns and heart clenches at the sight and the words being spoken. San doesn't look like someone who would say these things.

If he somehow hid his gigantic tail and wore a hat to cover the bumps and the tips of his ears, he'd pass as a regular innocent human, if he looks past the fact that he has literal sharp fangs that could bite through skin like a knife through butter.

"Are you...?"

He asks, trailing off and not being able to finish his question, feeling his cheeks, neck and ears heat up. He doesn't know why he's getting embarrassed now, he literally just came on San's face and in his mouth. The demon seems to get the message and he rolls his eyes at him playfully.

"Can't you feel it?"

He asks, his tone now bitter and completely different from the one he used minutes ago while begging him to finish on his face. Hongjoong frowns softly, sudden confusion showing on his face.

"I mean, I can I just-"

"Well then, there's you answer."

San interrupts him and Hongjoong bites the inside of his cheek, glaring up at the demon in his lap. He never liked when people changed moods in the blink of an eye and San was slowly but surely starting to make him angry. San gulps thickly when he notices, the pointy tips of his ears turning red together with his cheeks.

"Don't you think you're being a little bratty?"

"And?"

Hongjoong feels his blood boil, the sudden attitude San is giving him pushing buttons he never knew were possible to push down. He flips them around, hovering over the wide eyed demon under him, his hips pressing down against his roughly.

"You little slut."

Hongjoong scoffs, lining himself up with San's entrance. His eyebrows raise in surprise and he glances up into the demon's eyes.

"You're so fucking wet too."

Hongjoong laughs, his tone slightly mocking and degrading. It makes San bite his bottom lip. He doesn't waste much time in pushing himself in, making San's jaw drop in a soundless moan. The demon wraps his arms around his still clothed upper half, digging his nails into his shoulders.

"Ow, just because you don't need to prep me doesn't mean you don't have to be gentle."

San complains, gritting his teeth when Hongjoong sits between his legs properly. The human rolls his eyes, his hands caressing San's legs carefully, making goosebumps cover his whole body.

"Hush, you're the one begging me to fuck you."

He says and San's eyebrows draw together before raising in surprise.

"That's not true!"

He says in defense, whining when Hongjoong moves and continues moving to set a pace. The human laughs darkly and San's legs begin to shake.

He takes a hold of the demon's jaw, turning his head so they're facing each other. He didn't like to be rough but the Succubi is not giving him another option with his behavior.

"Is it not? Who's been grinding on my lap for the past twenty minutes, whining straight into my ear to fill them up with my cock, hm?"

San's face flushes with dark red, and he looks away pouting. Hongjoong's heart jumps to his throat but he swallows thickly, shaking his head. He slips his hands down to hold onto San's waist, his hips moving steadily against his.

The noises falling from San's mouth are enough to make the human speed up, the want to hear more clouding his mind. And so he does, holding onto San tighter and speeding up, smirking when San tilts his head back with a string of throaty moans.

"Harder."

San speaks up and Hongjoong has to look at his face to try and understand what he just said. His brain is a mush, it's not his fault San feels so damn good around him.

"What?"

He asks after a moment of long silence, his pace remaining the same. San breathes harshly through his nose, teeth gritting with each of Hongjoong's sharp thrusts.

"Please, harder, Sir."

He pleads, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's neck better. Hongjoong takes a moment to nod his head, bracing himself up on his arms as he moves a little faster and harder, making San whine louder and louder. His voice is still sweet and velvety but it's at least an octave higher and broken and Hongjoong adores it.

He loves all of the sounds San makes and he also loves how loud he. He really wasn't lying when he said that he wants other people to hear him. But who cares about them, Hongjoong certainly doesn't. He cares only about San and the way his back arches off the bed when he hits his prostate. He takes in a sharp breath, using all of his strength to fuck into San faster and go deeper.

He is still very much sensitive from his previous orgasm but he is more than willing to finish again, with the demon splayed out in front of him so prettily, his chest rising and falling quickly. He leans down, leaving a soft peck on San's cheek before moving to his neck. No one will care if the demon has bruises, and he's going to use that to his advantage.

San whimpers when Hongjoong first bites down, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth. Hongjoong licks a wet stripe from where the Succubi's neck meets his shoulder all the way to his earlobe, pulling it with his teeth gently. San's breath catches in his throat and he whines into his hand.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come again."

Hongjoong announces, his hips stuttering as he pulls back again. San nods, throwing his head back. His hands fist in Hongjoong's shirt, arms shaky as he holds onto the human tightly. The force of Hongjoong's thrusts stays the same but his pace soon gets sloppy.

"Inside, please, Sir, please."

San begs when he feels Hongjoong twitch, pulling Hongjoong down to trail kisses along his neck. He usually wouldn't do this. He usually wasn't gentle or nice to people. He was rough even as a Succubi and he was praised for that, one of a kind as his friends liked to call him. But something about Hongjoong is making him even more submissive and sensitive than he already is and it's a little dizzying.

"You're such a little comeslut, Sannie."

Hongjoong whispers harshly and San lets out a high pitched moan, the words imprinting themselves into his brain. He nods his head a little bit, his whole body beginning to tremble.

He frowns. There is no way. He never finished when he was summoned and he is not planning on changing that tonight. He has to calm it down and stop it before it can happen. He was one of the not so many demons that chose to not reach their climax during work and he doesn't want to ruin that.

His eyes widen when Hongjoong lets out an almost animalistic growl, stilling deep inside him. A soft cry escapes him as ropes of white cover his stomach and chest and he turns his head, closing his eyes.

Hongjoong looks down at him in surprise, a smug smile setting on his tired face. He carefully pulls out, earning a breathy whine, and sits back on his heels.

"Fuck, look at you."

Hongjoong says, running his fingers through his hair. San opens his eyes to look into his, his figure still shaking as he covers his face with one of his arms, the other one fisting the sheets.

"I thought you could hold it in."

Hongjoong says, caressing San's come - covered skin carefully. The demon's stomach flutters and he giggles. Hongjoong looks up at him through his lashes, smiling wider. He pulls his hand back, resting it on San's lifted knee.

"I guess that a whore like you is too helpless."

He says and San removes his arm to look at him properly. He gives him a weak dimpled smile, burying his head deeper into the pillows with a deep sigh.

"That was good."

He says slowly, grinning up at the ceiling.

"Really?"

Hongjoong asks, his wobbly legs carrying him to the other side of the bed as best as they can. San quickly nods and Hongjoong feels a blush come to his cheeks and neck. San supports his body on one elbow, looking at Hongjoong with sincere eyes.

"Yeah! Honestly, I'd get exorcised for you so we could do this more, but like, just the two of us."

San whispers the last few sentences but the human hears him loud and clear and his stomach turns. San shouldn't say that and he certainly shouldn't have felt like that when he said it.

This was stupid.  
He gets attached too easily.

Hell, this a sex demon he's talking to, there should be no feelings. None. And yet here he is, his heart beating so hard against his ribcage he thinks it will burst. He shakes his head, realizing he hasn't said anything in return.

"Stop making me feel so special."

He says, mentally slapping himself in the face. Hard. _Stupid_. San laughs, falling back on his back to look up at the ceiling again. Hongjoong's breath hitches at the mesmerizing sight of the creatures face, only lit by the moonlight thanks to the angle he's laying at.

"But you are! Over the years I've slept with hundreds of people and you were the best, seriously, you even made me come."

He says, his voice dropping to whisper again. He sounds embarrassed and Hongjoong's throat closes on him. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't regret this. Not even a little bit but it still somehow hurts him, knowing that he will most probably never see San ever again.

"You should go, you said you have things to do."

He says, wanting to ease this sudden pain he is feeling. San turns his head, shock showing on his face before he smiles softly at the human. _Don't do this._ He sits up, hissing a little. He lifts one of his hands into the air and Hongjoong already knows what is about to happen. He watches in amazement as San snaps his fingers, making himself clothed again.

He looks at Hongjoong with fond eyes and the man's insides melt a little.

"Enjoy your wings."

He says and San shoots him a toothy smile. He carefully shifts closer, his hand sliding up Hongjoong's clothed chest to his neck and then to his cheek. Hongjoong unknowingly leans into his touch, humming. San leans in closer, pulling him into a soft kiss.

Hongjoong's brain is screaming at him to stop but his body moves on it's own and he cups San's cheek to deepen the kiss. The Succubi doesn't pull back right away but soon enough he sperates himself from Hongjoong, turning around and making his way to the opened window.

He smiles at Hongjoong, leaning out of the window before stepping out fully. Hongjoong's eyes tear up as he watches San leave, his heart skipping a beat or two or three when San speaks up again.

"I will, I hope to see you again, Hongjoong-ssi."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends with you ^^


End file.
